dungeon_3fandomcom-20200214-history
Orc
The Orc is a melee brawler creature with high hitpoints and damage. It has the best stats of any basic creature at lvl1, having the most durability and often inflicting the most damage too. It is also very cheap to hire, at a mere 300 gold. It has the Blind Rage ability, this causes it to lose its armor but move and attack 50% faster. The Orc can work in the Tinkerer's Cave producing traps, and the Brewery producing Beer. The Orc can eventually be upgraded to the Ironhide, causing it to gain armor but lose 20 damage per hit and the blind rage ability. It can be argued that this is actually a downgrade as Ironhides are far less effective at dealing damage than Orcs. Strategy The Orc has an exceptional combination of beefiness, damage output and cheapness and is by far the best creature for early game fights, whether that is capturing Islands of Evil or crushing nests in the dungeon, often hiring 5 to 7 orcs and cleaning out the neighborhood is the best possible start to the game, even if you have no intention of keeping orcs in your army long term. Orcs make exceptional disposable meatshields, when losing mid-game fights against strong hero parties hiring a bunch of orcs is one of the most effective ways to turn the battle in your favor. At Level 1, the Orc deals 60 damage per hit which is significantly higher than that of other creatures, most of which only inflict 30 or 40 damage per hit, only the Arachnid is superior, inflicting 100 damage per hit. Many heroes have significant amounts of armor, most notably the Guard hero; but other heroes can also have 20 or more armor and this substantially reduces the damage that creatures do to them. The Orc with its high base damage is easily capable of murdering these heroes and this reason alone often makes Orcs superior to dedicated damage dealers like Goblins or Imps, even for dealing damage. Blind Rage is an extremely good ability at Level 1. The Orc loses all of its armor, but the armor loss is more than compensated for by the 50% increase in attack and walking speed. The increase in movement speed from Blind Rage has interesting applications, especially when manually cast. It can be used to run past melee heroes and kill the squishy healers in the back, or to run away from Ranger type heroes who apply a slow debuff. It is possible to win Skirmish maps using just Orcs if the hero is a weak one such as Elric the Pretty or Yaina Overproud. Professions Professions are tasks that only certain creatures can perform. While the Little Snots take care of mining and delivery, other parts of your army can spend their time crafting resources in special rooms. Brewery The Orc can craft 7 - 12 Barrels of Beer per minute of continuous work. Tinkerer's Cave The Orc can use 6 Toolboxes or Magic Toolboxes per minute of continuous work to craft Doors and Traps. Needs The needs of a creature are paramount to a prosperous Dungeon. Though the Absolute Evil would love to be able to run a slave sweatshop, that seems to not be possible as your creatures have somehow learned their rights and will go on strike if their needs are not met in a timely manner. When first hired, a creature's needs will start off small, but as they level up their needs will increase in price and higher levels will require specific rooms to accompany their ever incessant requirements. Wages The Orc demands 50 Gold per payday. Every level increases this amount by an additional 5.6 Gold. Sleep The Orc wants to rest on its bunk for 30 seconds every 5 minutes. Barrels of Beer The Orc requires 3 Barrels of Beer every 6 minutes to quench its thirst. Gobblers The Orc requires 2 - 4 Gobblers every 6 minutes to satisfy its Hunger. Leveling All Horde creatures requires the Brewery to advance past Level 3 and the Arena to advance past Level 6. Category:Creature Category:Horde Creature Category:Melee Fighter